


Great Improvements

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Sexual Slavery, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Peter is proud of Evan's progress with family training,
Relationships: Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas
Series: TMA October Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Great Improvements

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober prompt "free use". Takes place basically in the same world as "Normal" but reading that isn't necessary.

Evan looks perfect like this, down on his hands and knees on the floor, cock and balls hanging soft between his thighs as he keeps them wide apart, his back arched to emphasize the curve of his arse. Once he has closed the distance between them, Peter can't resist reaching out with a hand, running his palm down the length of Evan's spine while Evan trembles beneath his touch, his legs parting even wider on instinct.

"Use me as you will," Evan says, only a touch of reluctance in his voice. He has come so far with his training: he waits for his masters still and unmoving in his room, without restraints, he obeys all commands given to him, he surrenders to whoever chooses to possess him. It's just that tiny bit of discontent that is still there, lurking in his voice, his eyes, the clenching of his fists.

Peter hopes it will never fade. For all its inconvenience, he has enjoyed Evan's resistance to their God over the years, his stubbornness. Peter has been pleased with the results of Evan's training, which is typical for the members of the family who don't fit in the fold, but he is especially delighted that the willful boy he has been watching from far is still there, even if he has been forced to bend. Peter wonders if Evan is going to rebel eventually, or try to run.

He hopes for that, too. Evan is for the whole family now, but should he fail in this, fail to be a good toy, he will require more intense treatment, special attention. Peter enjoys these moments with Evan, taking pleasure from his body, drawing tears from him, but should Evan be broken down for good, Peter wants it to happen at _his_ hands.

"As you wish," he says, grasping Evan's hips.


End file.
